Xi
Appearance Biography Xanthe grew up in a nice home. Pretty normal parents, only child, enough money to live comfortably.They made due with what they had and Xanthe never complained. She never needed or wanted fancy clothes or accessories but even without those things, Xanthe was very beautiful. With her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes she always attracted attention from people. Most people envied her, but this brought a lot of unwanted attention. One day, when she was only 15, she was coming home from the market and caught the eyes of a few men. They followed her home and stalked her, watching her every move. Xanthe was blissfully unaware of this until they confronted her. They knocked her out and brought her to a slave drive, dressing her in scandalous outfits and selling her for her “services” to many men and even guilds that visited the drive in secret. Xanthe was never very strong and could do nothing but take it. One guild was kinder than the others and allowed her free roam of their base as long as she behaved (most others would lock her in bedrooms until they were ready to use her again) and she stumbled upon a library. She read through books of magics and found one she liked. Dark Ècriture. She hid the book in her small bag of possessions and studied the tome for months during any free time she received. Over the course of 3 years she studied the magic and became quite good at it, despite never having a teacher. When she felt confident enough in her power Xanthe used it on the guild that had bought her for that week. She tortured the men for hours, using small but effective amounts of imaginary pain on them to draw it out. She scoured the house for a weapon and found a cleaver in the kitchen, finally finishing off each man in the home. She ran from the home and hid, never wanting to be found by the men who took her ever again. But she wanted revenge. She wanted power. She wanted to kill every guild. For about a year she wandered through towns and cities in search of this power, using her looks and magic to get food and housing but killing anyone who tried to touch her. Finally she found Dallahan and became a Knight of Attrition, finally gaining the power she needed. She wanted to show the world this power and show that she was not weak anymore, and Dallahan was the only group that could help her achieve this dream. Personality Xanthe didn’t really come out of the slave drive with her mind completely intact. She lost some of her sanity in those dark rooms and a thirst for blood after killing that guild. She is very cold and sarcastic, finding humor in very twisted ways. She holds a burning hatred toward any guild and will only find happiness again when every one of them has perished. She is also still incredibly flirty despite the situation she was in. She loves to play around with people’s emotions but she never wants anything sexual in her life ever again (asexual but not aromantic.) She craves sensation that doesn’t have to do with sexual pleasure and wants a person that can give her that and won’t make her do anything she doesn’t want. Magic Dark Ècriture Trivia *She wears a sort of skeletal costume that hides the scars from men that beat her while she was in their home. She never shows weakness so this costume hides the reminders of the time that she was weak. *She still uses the cleaver she found in that home when she isn’t using her magic. Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition